Pokemon Red: There's always a chance
by gotrixisgreat99
Summary: A young but surprisingly seasoned trainer named Kyle sets off on his journey with his Geodude, Brawler and new friend and apprentice Beth. Follow him as he strives to live up to his families legacy, whilst aiming to surpass them and truly become the very best. Despite deadly foes, Kyle carries on due to his belief that no matter what, there is always a chance.


As the sun rose over the forest, ushering in the dawn of a new day a rather strange and unsettling commotion was causing a disturbance in the small, idyllic valley that housed Pallet Town, its woods and the fantastic pokemon that lived in it.

"I'm not going to Head Quarters empty handed!" A tall young man roared at a small owl like Pokémon with only one central leg. The young man was around 18 and rather big built, he wore black trousers, boots and a black shirt which had a capital R emblazoned in red on the front and had a pokeball in his right hand.

"Hoot!" 'Gotta get out of here!' The pokemon, a migrating Hoothoot which was native to Johto, squawked in terror as it tried to get away. Its wings however were not in good condition due to its prolonged migration and failed to get the Hoothoot more than three metres.

"Not going to happen! Go ambush!" The mysterious man shouted as he threw his pokeball, unleashing a small, blue bat like with no visible eyes and a large open mouth with sharp fangs. A Zubat, the common dual poison and flying type found in nearly every cave in Johto and Kanto.

"Zu" 'This will not end well for you' Ambush sneered his teeth glinting in the sun.

"Leech Life now". The man ordered coldly.

Ambush dived down on the exhausted Hoothoot and bit straight into his left wing, draining energy from the afflicted pokemon.

Hoothoot managed to weakly tackle the Zubat off, though it did next to no damage.

"Tackle and end this now." The mysterious trainer barked at Ambush as he drew a pokeball from his belt.

"Zubat" 'Say goodnight!' Ambush shrieked as he zipped towards the nearly unconscious Hoothoot with a Tackle attack.

"Tackle him Brawler!" A voice called out as a large rock hurtled into the side of Ambush before it had reached the Hoothoot, sending Ambush to the ground.

"Who the hell are you!?" The mystery trainer asked as he whirled around to face the newcomer.

Directly in front of him was a teenager, who looked roughly thirteen years old, he was tall for his age but really quite thin. There was no mistaking however that he was stronger and tougher than he looked, he had a wiry strength about him and an almost inhumanly cold and determined look in his steel grey eyes. His brown hair

was cut fairly short and contrasted his pale features. He wore a black jacket over a blue Metangica t-shirt and had blue jeans and red trainers on, like any typical teenager.

He was far from typical though.

"I am Kyle Rossi, the pokemon who just hit your Zubat is my Geodude friend, Brawler. You it seems are a Team Rocket thug, I hate it when the weak are picked on, I suggest if you want to avoid jail or injury that you leave and give up on Team Rocket." Kyle replied coolly.

"Not a chance! Ambush tackle his Geodude now!" the Team Rocket grunt sneered back.

"Rock Throw please Brawler, I'd like to make this quick." Kyle ordered respectfully.

Ambush streaked viciously straight towards Brawler who merely stayed still, his thin, stony yet powerful arms at his sides. Just before Ambush was going to collide with Brawler, Brawler plunged his hands into the ground and ripped up two large chunks of hard earth. He proceeded to hurl them with deadly accuracy at Ambush, the first missed but as Ambush dodged that rock he went directly into the path of the second. It struck Ambush in the body and sent him into a tree branch, which broke and landed on him. He was out cold.

"Well that lasted all of two seconds." Kyle mocked lightly as the Team Rocket grunt stood in silent disbelief.

"The bosses will kill me…I have no choice but to go back empty handed!" the Grunt panicked, as he swiftly returned his Pokémon.

"You win this one kid, I'll give you that. My name by the way is Lucas Peseka, remember it because one day knowing it will cause your death!" Lucas, the Grunt bellowed as he swiftly fled off into the woods.

"Dude" 'Should I go after him?' Brawler asked as he started towards Lucas.

"No buddy, we've gotta help out this Hoothoot." Kyle replied as he sprayed a potion he had in his bag on the reeling bird pokemon.

"Hoot" 'That feels a bit better' Hoothoot wheezed.

"Lets take him home, Mum's been after a flying type for a while, if she keeps and evolves him she can teach him Fly." Kyle said as he scooped the injured Hoothoot up and began striding home, Brawler close behind.

"Hey Mum I'm home from my morning walk." Kyle shouted as he entered the Rossi family home, Brawler closing the door behind him.

"Hi honey, oh dear what do we have here?" Kyle's mum asked as she saw the injured flying type pokemon in Kyle's arms.

"I found him near the woods by route 1, he was pretty injured from his migration and then a trainer began to fight him, it wasn't fair so I got Brawler to step in and we scared the trainer off and rescued this guy." Kyle explained, deciding to leave out the fact the trainer was a Team Rocket member, he didn't want his Mum freaking out.

His Mum frowned at this but quickly switched back to her cheery demeanour, she was a tall woman with brunette hair and a rather sharply defined face, despite being a veteran fossil researcher and thus spent a lot of time in caves, she was rather tanned. She looked oddly tired and was wearing tracksuit bottoms and an old hoodie, her 'I'm ill and moping outfit' she seemed happy though.

"Well I'm not happy that you put yourself In danger, but I am proud of you for saving this little guy." Kyle's mum praised reluctantly, as she sprayed the Hoothoot with a super potion, perking him up immensely.

"No problem, you'd have done the same. Are you keeping him?" Kyle asked in response.

"Its up to the Hoothoot, you want to stay here little guy?" kyle's mum asked the small flying type pokemon.

"Hoot!" 'Oh yeah, no predators or mean trainers here!' Hoothoot chirped in very enthusiastic response.

"Well that's settled, I'm going to call you Nightwing." Kyle's mum cooed at the Hoothoot stroking its wing.

"Thank you for giving me him and happy birthday!" Kyle's mum beamed as she hugged Kyle tighter than an Ursaring.

"Thanks mum." Kyle replied, going red in the face as he left the cramped but cheerily painted hall and entered the living room.

The living room was pretty big compared to the rest of the house and had cream painted walls, with a fire place on the wall opposite the door and two brown leather sofas and an old green armchair that while comfy didn't fit in with the rest of the furniture.

Kyle's father was a tall man around six foot with the same colour hair as Kyle and similarly piercing grey eyes. He was muscularly built and had the trade mark weathered face of a man who'd worked outdoors his whole life, his favourite outfit of a blue jumper and light brown chinos were dusty from tending the fire. He was busy talking to another man slightly shorter and younger looking but otherwise identical to himself, Kyle's Uncle.

"He'll love the gift Nick, but can you keep tabs on him occasionally? Kyle's Dad asked in a whisper as his younger brother drank coffee.

"Yeah of course Jamie, anything for you guys." Grinned the younger man.

"Uncle Nick!" Tony shouted as he ran up to his uncle and tackled him as per their greeting custom.

As a fully grown and powerful man, it was virtually impossible for Kyle to send him tumbling to the floor but Nick played along and crumpled theatrically.

"Hi kid, do you want to get off me before the guys pile on?" Nick laughed as he rolled about.

A blur of orange, red and black fur leapt on the two guys playfully, closely followed by a blur of white and black.

"Blaze, Cerberus get off of us now!" Nick ordered as he started to struggle for breath due to the newly added weight on his chest.

The two dog Pokémon obeyed and stood at attention waiting to receive affection. They were a majorly impressive sight, Blaze the slightly older of the two was proud with a flowing mane typical of Arcanines and had deep, dark eyes filled with courage, alert yet friendly and docile, a strange contrast to his immense size.

Cerberus was about as long as Blaze but shorter and far less stocky, jet black with an orange stomach and muzzle, he certainly reflected his demonic name, with red eyes, white ridges on his back and paws, impressive, slightly curved horns all topped off with a thin tail with a pointed end. However his fierce appearance belied his loyal and goofy nature.

'I swear these guys get cooler every time I see them. I will catch a Houndor or Growlithe one day...' Kyle thought absent-mindedly as he got up and sat on the sofa.

"Right kiddo, today's a huge day. Not only are you now a teen, you're a trainer, as such I got you something you'll find pretty handy on your journey." Nick grinned as he handed Kyle a large, wrapped box from behind the Sofa.

Ripping through the paper rapidly, Kyle opened the box to find 5 pokeballs on top of around a dozen potions and antidotes.

"Wow thanks Uncle Nick! This'll save me so much money and I'll be able to catch Pokémon straight away!" Kyle exclaimed as he gave his Uncle a quick hug.

"No problem Kyle, any time." Nick replied cheerily as he went back to his coffee.

"Now Kyle I got you two gifts that I think you'll appreciate." Jamie beamed as he handed his son a small box.

Opening the box Kyle discovered a new pair of black running trainers, more impressively there was also a Kanto region Pokedex tucked into the side of the trainers.

"Wow Dad! These are awesome, I'll be able to find out so much with this Pokedex and maybe it'll help Professor Oak's research." Kyle beamed as he hugged his Dad, totally thrilled.

"No problem son, I remember when I started my journey over two decades ago, it was so exciting but I was so ill prepared, so disorganised it nearly cost me my dream. I'm just making sure you have a decent starting kit, it should help you overcome your um mature start." Jamie explained in a cheery tone that didn't match the slightly disapproving glance he gave his wife Sarah.

"Yes well now you have the experience to face the world, don't you Kyle?" Sarah said coolly.

The age Kyle should start his journey had been a major cause of arguments for years, with Jamie convinced Kyle would be left behind in life as he didn't start his journey at 10 like most.

'Great this again.' Brawler sighed inwardly, as he nudged Kyle to get him to change the subject.

"Yeah ok Brawler, so Mum you said earlier you had a gift for me?" Kyle asked tactfully changing the subject as Nick and his Pokémon sighed in relief.

"Yes sweetie, its here." Sarah replied cheering up quickly as she handed Kyle a small package.

"Ahh cool! A mobile, thanks Mum." Kyle said as he safely but his new phone in his pocket and hugged his Mum.

"I'm glad you like it honey, but be sure to ring me every other day at least." Sarah warned in a far too chirpy way.

"Sure I promise I will. Right sorry but I'm going in a moment." Kyle promised as he started to finish packing his backpack that Brawler had brought down a moment ago.

"So soon!?" Shouted all three adults at once, with Blaze and Cerberus adding inquisitive barks to the outburst.

"Yeah Grandpa wanted me to meet him by the start of Route 1 at 12pm, so I better get going." Kyle explained with a little nervousness evident in his voice.

"Du" 'Yeah we gotta go Kyle! I want a fight before lunch!' Brawler encouraged as he started dragging his friend of 3 and a bit years to the door.

With that Tony went outside the cosy house and his family waved and gave their proper goodbyes.

"Certainly warm for Spring hey Brawler?" Kyle asked rhetorically as he looked at Pallet town's scenery.

Tall, young trees with vibrant light-dark green new leaves surrounded the town. To the south east a small river led to the sea and in the north the slightly hilly Route 1 wound towards Viridian city, the first town on Kyle's journey.  
>'When the sun's out this is the best place in Kanto'. Kyle thought cheerily as he saw his Grandpa up head, increasing his pace on the soft dirt road.<p>

As he got closer to his Grandpa, a tall man in his early 60s with graying hair and the piercing eyes typical of the Rossi family, he noticed a rather pleasant surprise. Just to the side of his Grandpa was a girl his age with shoulder blade length brunette hair, grey eyes and soft features. She wore a brown jacket over a red t shirt, with light blue jeans and tan hiking boots. On her back was a camping bag, she was as Kyle had immediately noted rather pretty, the slightly ditzy smile she had however was a little off putting.

"Kyle good to see you kid and you too Brawler, you're looking stronger." Mr Miller greeted warmly as he gave Kyle a brief hug.

"Hi Grandpa, um what's with the girl?" Kyle asked quietly so she couldn't hear.

Meanwhile Brawler grinned in smug pride at the fact he got praise from the John Rossi, a legendary trainer.

"This is Bethany Birch, she's the youngest daughter of my old friend and rival Ronan Birch, the brother of the Hoenn region's top professor. She's a new trainer with no experience and he wanted someone to keep watch out for her until she's capable enough to look after herself. I chose you to do that." Mr Rossi explained briskly, leaving no room for negotiation about Kyle's role.

"Nice to meet you." Bethany greeted warmly, as she flicked her hair back.

'I don't mind looking after her at all, this journey just got a bit more appealing… wait why aren't I talking? Say something, anything! Oh man I'm staring, Words will do not even coherent ones!" Kyle thought his teenage mind racing.

"Hi I'm Kyle, nice to meet you Bethany" Kyle eventually wheezed out, rather embarrassed.

"Dude" 'he sees one female and he loses it… sometimes I wonder why I'm not the boss…" Brawler lamented, right before Bethany went to him and started petting him.

"Wow! A Geodude, he's so cool and strong looking." Bethany gushed over Brawler who while at first flattered was now irked at the over intrusion.

"Yeah his name's Brawler and he is tough." Kyle informed her, a little bemused at her outburst.

"Kyle, I think the two of you should battle, it'll be good for Brawler to blow off steam, Bethany will gain experience and you'll be able to gauge how long you'll have to travel with her." Mr Miller suggested.

"Sounds cool, let's do it!" Both teens shouted in unison.

They went into Route 1 and walked to a clear area, Bethany at one end and Kyle at the other.

"This is a one on one battle; the first Pokémon to make the other unable to battle is the winner." Mr Rossi called out.

Brawler calmly had his arms crossed next to his best friend, eager to battle.

"She's new to this Brawler, you could seriously harm her new Pokémon, so please stick to the basic moves, " Kyle instructed softly.

"Geo" 'If you insist.' Brawler sighed, less than thrilled.

"Ok here it goes!' Bethany shouted as she drew a pokeball from her jean pocket and threw it to field.

"Bulb" 'You're going down.' The small green, dinosaur like Pokémon with a large unopened bulb on its back taunted.

Brawler just rolled his eyes. 'Sure I am kid.' he thought, having heard it all before.

"Cool a Bulbasaur." Kyle grinned as he scanned it with his pokedex.

"Bulbasaur, the Bulb Pokémon: Is a dual grass/poison type. It is one of the three Kanto starter Pokémon and is known for its loyal temperament. Its bulb continues to grow throughout its life. It has the ability overgrowth, while rare in the wild they can be scarcely found by woodland and plain streams." The pokedex droned out.

"First move to you." Kyle shouted to Bethany.

"Bulbasaur tackle attack!" Bethany ordered her Bulbasaur.

Launching itself with incredible speed the bulb Pokémon slammed head-on with Brawler who grunted at the blow but held firm.

"Our turn, tackle now Brawler." Kyle grinned.

Brawler rushed forward eagerly and lunged straight at Bethany's Bulbasaur who was caught off guard.

"Dodge it!" Bethany cried, realising the danger Bulbasaur was in just before the attack hit.

Bulbasaur barely managed to leap to the right and evade the blow, the untimely trainer input was beginning to get to his morale.

"Not bad you're very good for a rookie." Kyle complimented warmly.

"Glad to hear you think so, but flattery won't save you. Bulbasaur tackle side on to Geodude." Bethany replied as she commanded her Bulbasaur.

"Bulba!" 'With pleasure.' Bulbasaur responded as he charged Brawler, eager to gain his first proper victory.

"I think you should dodge this, don't you?" Kyle calmly asked Brawler, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Brawler replied by smirking and leaping above the rushing Bulbasaur.

"Tackle again!" Bethany shouted, hoping she could land a hit if she just kept it up.

"Counter it with your own tackle." Kyle instructed, deciding to stop playing defence.

The two Pokémon collided savagely creating a small dust ring that partially obscured them from their trainer's view. They struggled in the dust, pushing each other head to head until they both broke off with a glare and growl.

"Dude!" 'Let me end this!' Brawler bellowed at Kyle, the young upstart was putting up an annoyingly good fight and was starting to show him up.

"Calm down, let him come at you." Kyle instructed, understanding Brawler's frustration at being so restricted but being unwilling to crush the Bulbasaur's spirit.

'Geo" 'Fine but this is a bad idea.' Brawler snarled back as the bulbasaur hurtled towards him once again.

"Rock polish now, if you want." Kyle suggested, he had long ago decided to never order Brawler, it was a partnership and they decided on stratagey together.

With that brawler began to buff himself with dirt rapidly and started to glow, instantly growing harder and thus raising his defence.

Bulbasaur's tackle was a direct hit but with Brawler's raised defence, the attack virtually bounced straight off. Brawler stood still, unscathed and grinning confidently.

"Tackle again Bulbasaur!" Bethany ordered, struggling to come up with a plan against this new obstacle.

"Rock polish again please, after that please do nothing until I say." Kyle requested from his old friend.

"Dude!" 'Sure thing Boss!" Brawler replied cheerily, happy to be in a decent battle for once and finally being allowed some freedom to fight back.

Brawler used rock polish again and boosted his defence even higher; by this point he was gleaming brightly. Bulbasaur hammered Brawler with another tackle, but again it did very little aside from tire Bulbasaur a bit and frustrate Bethany even more.

"Ok, just keep using tackle from different angles." Bethany ordered, completely out of ideas and desperate.

"Bulba!" 'This isn't working!' Bulbasaur roared back, as he futilely rammed into Brawler from all sides, he was getting exhausted by now and was slow and panting. Brawler however had barely felt anything and was smiling with his arms crossed smugly.

"End this with tackle please Brawler, he's weak enough now I think." Kyle called out to Brawler respectfully.

"Geodude!" 'One tackle coming right up boss!' Brawler replied as started to charge with greater force than previously displayed towards Bulbasaur.

"Dodge!" Bethany shouted in a panic.

"Saur." 'I can't move in time, this will hurt.' Bulbasaur grimaced bitterly as Brawler honed in on him.

Bulbasaur did try leaping left but was far too slow, Brawler crashed straight into his side sending him flying back towards Bethany who caught him clumsily.

'Out cold.' Mr Rossi observed as he looked over at the immobile Bulbasaur whose eyes were shut fast.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle; the winners are Brawler and Kyle!" Mr Rossi announced.

"Nice job buddy." Kyle praised as he gave Brawler a quick hug of thanks and congratulations.

"Dude." 'All down to your tactics Kyle'. Brawler beamed, elated at such a spectacular win, even if it was against a rookie.

"I can't believe I lost my first battle, i never had a hope against you anyway," Bethany moaned as she gave her exhausted Bulbasaur a potion.

"It's true I've been training 4 years and as such it'd haven taken a near miracle for you to have won. That said however so long as you and your Pokémon can stand and fight, there is always a chance. So cheer up, end if the day it was a very close fight and your strategy was good." Kyle explained kindly, trying to cheer her up.

"I guess... It's disappointing though." Bethany said as she petted Bulbasaur slowly to console him, the loss had soured his mood greatly.

"You forgot to use growl, if you'd used it while Brawler recovered from the repeated Rock Polishes you'd have done more damage and maybe won, morale of the story is to use the pokedex to check your moves." Kyle advised again, hoping he wasn't annoying her.

"Ok." Bethany sighed wearily, as she used her Pokedex to check Bulbasaur's moves.

"Wow he learnt leech seed!" Bethany grinned now suddenly very happy again.

"See it was worth it Bethany after all." Kyle replied happily as he watched her Bulbasaur stomp the ground in triumph.

"My friends call me Beth." Beth replied sweetly with a wide smile.

"Ok then Beth, y'know your Bulbasaur is really strong and brave, he should have a good nickname." Kyle suggested as he tried not to blush and acted in a way he hoped seemed cool.

"Yeah he does, how about hemlock?" Beth asked her Bulbasaur.

"Bulb!" 'Yeah, ok its good, not as great as my cousin Bruteroot but it's better than the name my parents gave me; Bob.' Bulbasaur agreed enthusiastically as he jumped into Beth's arms, the first affection he'd felt for his human partner.

"Awesome, thanks for your help, Hemlock." Beth replied chirpily as she gave him a soft squeeze of affection.

"Why have you called him Hemlock?" Mr Rossi asked, his curiosity aroused as he made his presence remembered.

"Oh um well Hemlock is a very resilient, deadly poisonous plant. It matched my Bulbasaur's personality, skills and typing." Beth explained, a little nervously. Mr Rossi didn't always approve of nicknames.

"Very nice dear, I see you put thought into it." Mr Rossi complemented Beth, whilst turning briskly to Kyle.

"So how is she? And how long do you think she needs chaperoning?" Mr Rossi asked quietly, hoping it wouldn't be long, he felt guilty enough already by Kyle's journey being slowed down by Beth.

"She's very good, needs to strategise more and to learn to listen to her Pokémon but Beth's talent is very apparent. I reckon when she has 3-4 well trained Pokémon or after beating the Saffron City gym." Kyle evaluated, knowing it was an over estimation, he wanted a travelling partner aside from Brawler anyway.

"Fair enough, now both of you check in with your family. Kyle you get hold of me separate to the others every few days. Now go to Viridian and see Prof. Oak he wants to see you." Mr Rossi ordered.

"Ok see ya around!' Kyle shouted as he began to walk further into route 1.

"Bye Mr. Rossi!" Bethany called out as she rushed to catch Kyle.

"Those kids will either achieve greatness or go home broke." Mr. Rossi sighed as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Jet come on out." Mr Rossi grumbled as he opened the pokeball to reveal a large raptor like Pokémon with a sharp, shortish beak, razor like talons, piercing eyes and grey plumage with brown-red highlights on its chest and crest.

"We haven't got a long journey, just home." Mr Rossi informed his Staraptor as he climbed on its back and asked it to fly towards Celadon city.

"Star!" 'Ok John, I want a decent chance to stretch my wings next time though.' Jet muttered in reply as he launched into the sky, Mr Rossi was despite the violent lurch of take-off essentially unfazed.

As the sun began to set over the trees that outlined route one two young trainers and their pokemon were walking briskly to Viridian. That is until a small Rattata burst out and tackled Hemlock without warning.

"Ok so you want a fight huh? I'm going to catch you and then you'll fight for me!" Beth shouted as she pulled out a pokeball.

Kyle was less than impressed with the new delay and tried to reason with her to just run away from it.

"Look it's not worth it! if you want to catch a Rattata do it in route 2 or 3 where they're stronger. Just fight it and train." Kyle insisted as he tapped his foot eager to finish the short walk to Viridian before nightfall.

Looking at the small, purple rodent Pokémon properly she saw the proud determination its face and courageous glint in its eyes.

"I'm impressed, he wants to fight Hemlock who's twice his strength that takes guts!" Beth replied as she got ready to catch it.

"Fine if you want me I'll be at the trees up ahead, seeing if anyone dropped anything." Kyle replied exasperated, with Brawler in tow.

"Hemlock leech seed!" Beth ordered quickly.

"Bulb." 'He's too fast! Let me tackle him and then leech seed him!'. Hemlock protested, yet he still followed orders, shooting small seeds from his bulb.

"Ta" 'Too slow' Rattata mocked as he zipped through all the oncoming seeds with minimal effort.

"He's close, tackle now!" Beth shouted as her plan came together.

"Bulba!" 'Finally! a decent plan' Hemlock beamed savagely as he charged the very close Rattata head on.

"Rat" 'Oh cra...' Rattata squealed, as he was slammed backwards into the dirt, Hemlock's attack nearly knocking him out.

'Gotta fight back!' Rattata roared inwardly as he struggled to get up, up his front paws and legs bulging from the effort.

"Leech seed." Beth called out calmly; she was going to redeem herself no matter what.

Hemlock shot seeds at the Rattata again, however this time they hit the mark, slowly sapping the energy from Rattata.

"Rattata!" 'I gotta end this!' Rattata shouted as he tackled the unsuspecting Hemlock, pushing him backwards.

'Wow he is tough.' Beth thought, very impressed with her soon to be new pokemon.

"Dodge Hemlock!" Beth shouted.

Hemlock dodged the next tackle and noticed the seeds had begun to drain more strength from the Rattata.

"Bulba!" 'He's nearly out catch him now!' Hemlock advised as he turned to his trainer, trying to get her to realise the fact.

"He's ready? Ok go pokeball!" Beth yelled as she hurled her pokeball at Rattata, deciding to listen to Hemlock.

The pokeball enveloped Rattata in light and drew him in. Then the ball landed and rocked, flashing as it lurched, left, then right, then another left and finally settled with a beep and low glow, signifying Rattata's capture had been successful.

"Yes I caught him!" Beth yelled as she paraded around pokeball in hand to show off in front of Kyle.

"Nice work, I saw your fight. That Rattata was tough after all; he'll win you a lot of battles." Kyle congratulated as he walked over to Beth, Brawler close behind.

"Yeah he will, I'm going to name him Cruncher, what with his large teeth." Beth replied as she pocketed the Pokeball.

"Nice name, now let's go. Brawler's already knocked out a Rattata tribe of around nearly a dozen members, he's restless and the Pokémon here are no challenge and might get hurt if we stay." Kyle stated as he briskly walked towards the silhouette of Viridian town, which was around half an hour away.

The walk was uneventful aside from the occasional Rattata attack which Brawler or Hemlock swiftly dealt with and the constant inane comments from Beth which started to give Kyle a headache.

"Well here we are Viridian town." Kyle announced as he gestured toward the entrance of the typical looking town,.

"Cool, where to now?" Beth asked absently-mindedly as she took in the rows of small houses and shops.

"The Pokémon centre." Kyles sighed, despite a good introduction her dizziness was grating on his nerves, the headache wasn't helping the matter either.

With that they walked to the Pokémon Center only to be met with a rather odd welcome as they entered.

"Welcome kids, I have a proposal for you." Professor Oak, Kanto's most respected pokemon researcher beamed cryptically.

Hello loyal readers! As you can see I've decided to branch out a little with my writing. This fic has been a long time in the making having take several months to plan out and even longer to find motivation to write. I have recently had a change in luck and have now found said motivation, so this fic will be updated every two-four weeks and will not impact my other work. I hope you all enjoy it! I must give a huge thank you to my friend Coli Chibi who was an amazing editor and helped me come up with this fic's concept and direction. His work is amazing and I recommend you read all his Tony Miller fics, they gave me the inspiration for this story.


End file.
